User talk:Appledash
New Siggy Hey Ice! Since the Holidays are over, I need a new siggy. I want the colors to be: Fushia, Crimson, Salmon, Goldenrod, Lime, Aqua, Turquoise, Chocolate, Purple, Maroon and Saffron. And can you make a heart and a music sign in it too? I also want it to say in the right hand corner: May StarClan light your path! I want the font to be Gigi. Thanks sooooooooooooo much! Your the best!--:D Tinselbreeze ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 18:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ryewhisker Well, the stripes are very messy and indistinct. If you look at you can see that the stripes are very easily seen and look like they are a part of the pelt without being too blurry. They are also a solid colour, not like they have been made up of more than one line (where they cross on your image, the colour turns darker). I would suggest that you either redo the stripes, using the burn tool and drawing single lines to create your stripes to keep the colour smooth, or you can try drawing them on top of what you've already done, and going over once with the blur tool. Hope that makes it clearer. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 19:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Go over them with the paintbrush tool, matching the colours to the what the main pelt colour should be where the stripes are. [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 19:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry.. Sorry... But if I'd had wanted to sign I would have, and me not responding doesn't mean I missed it the first time. :\ Just been really busy lately... --Quiet!... 20:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) At this point? No, because you keep repeating the same message over and over again... Sorry if I'm sounding rude, but I haven't exactly had the best week, and this isn't helping. --Quiet!... 20:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :The best way to make friends with people, Icestorm, is to stop pestering them with messages asking them to be friends. Friendship isn't something you can just make like that - it has to be earned, tried and tested. Just work hard for the wiki and earn peoples' respect and friendship will quickly follow =) Sand 20:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) No!! Icestorm, please don't leave!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Who's ignoring you Icestorm?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay Ice, I'm on my way--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wait, I tried going there, and it said, "Error, page does not exist" And it seems that I have to create a new account to get on--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll try that =)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm on! But two questions, 1) Are you on as Icestorm? and 2)Where are you?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Okie dokie!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I've left a message, and I'm on as Nightfall--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, never mind, I see you've logged off. =)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well Ice, if you really do want to leave, then I guess I can't really stop you. I'' don't want you to leave, and I honestly don't think anyone hates you on here. I'd really miss you if you left, but I don't want to force you to stay. Man, I really wish I knew where Moonshadow went. Things would be a lot better if she were here--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok Ice. I'd love to help. Btw, I love your new siggie!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I'd love to! I've just been to the site, and it looks awsome!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Of course! What is the project?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes! And I've left a message on your talk page on your wiki--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh Icestorm. Yes, I asked Bluestar about it but she hasn't responded yet--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) No, I'm still working on it--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, okay. But if you do leave, we'll still talk to each other on your wiki right?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll get to work on it tomorrow--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but I'll be on again tomorrow, and probably even later tonight--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I just got Nighty's message. Don't leave! Nobody hates you. :P --♪ Ravenstar ♫ :P 17:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'd love to join the wiki. What's the link? Love your siggie, by the way. ;) As for a charart, if you'd like, you can make me Blacksong, a long-furred black tabby she-cat medicine cat with dark blue eyes. --♪ Ravenstar ♫ :P 17:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) See Shiningheart, Graymist or Moonflower (queen). --♪ Ravenstar ♫ :P 18:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Will you please vote in the poll on my page? (: --♪ Ravenstar ♫ :P 18:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It's great! Thanks so much! --♪ Ravenstar ♫ :P 23:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) thank you Thank you!Merry Leaf-bare(christmas) and happy New year to you to!Hope you like Hollyjingle! '''FirePelt 00:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Admins You'll have to ask Eulalia if you haven't already done so. I'm only a sysop, not a bureaucrat, so I can't make other people administrators. Sorry about that. And yes, you may use the PCA blanks for your wiki. Bramble-sama 20:16, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Done! :3 file:Lionclaw_for_Icestorm123.png Anything you want changed/fixed? --Quiet!... 03:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) awww awww!thanks for the commen about me!your a nice,warm hearted cat to.I respect you!(nuzzles with muzzle,and purrs).-- '''FirePelt 03:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt No No.'I Don't think you should leave this wikia.No one here hates you,your a WONDERFUL user,I think.I dont think you should go.(dips head in respect) May Starclan light your path,[[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]] 04:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello! I think Bramble is going to talk to you--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Remember Icestorm? You asked me to ask other users about our conversation up there. It seems you've already gotton some responses though. I told you nobody here hates you =)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm, don't be so doughtful. No one here wants you to leave this wiki. You've never done anything bad to anyone. You're one of the nicest users on here! --SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:55, December 28, 2009 (UTC) NO! Don't leave! Why should you? We NEEEEDZZZ you here! Please don't leave! --CandyCaneWolf 20:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: How do you make your tabby stripes? I draw tapered lines down the back, front legs, and on the upper portion of the back legs. Its actually pretty easy to do. XD --Quiet!... 22:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ! What, you think we don't? You were the first person to help me; the first person to comment on my talk page, first person to recommend a good program... --~Lonewolf~ 00:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) OMG DON'T GO! I LOVETH YOU! DON'T LEAVE! HUGGETHS! --Santastar Merry Catmas to all and all a good night! 00:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Everyone loves you! You can't give up after one person hates you pumble her to the ground!!!!! :D --Santastar Merry Catmas to all and all a good night! 01:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) please you should '''NOT go please meh will cry to much leaving so don't go this is the 10,00,00,00,00 person/cat leaveing me look at my page and you'll understand!:'( with lots of tears Echo--Echopaw 01:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Please Icy No! Please Icy DON'T GO! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about me leaving you out when Kaysa was there! Please forgive me! Don't leave! Please! If you leave this site, and YT I will never get to talk to you on the internet anymore! Please Icy! And I told Niki,Shannon M and all our friends that you will rarely be near them again! They all cried! Please Icy! BlacktailTalk! 01:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) But i LIKE you your the bestest friend i could ever have! Echopaw 14:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Leaving I saw your conversation on Night's page, and I just wanted to say something: No one wants you to leave. Right now on your talk page there are users that are begging you not to. Do you really want that? You said that no one talks to you anymore. No one really talks to me either, unless I talk to them. I understand if you feel lonely. But if you leave, other users will be lonely too. Just stay, please. But if you really want to go, I won't change your mind. Just think about what I'm telling you, that's all I ask. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Happy New Year!']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 18:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Two things Let me adress the important issue first. Why do you think someone doesn't like you? I counted at least seven "stay" votes on the page. If someone really wants you to leave, they would have put it on the page already, and no one has. If the number of votes really has an influence on your desicion, then I'd plead for you to stay. But I can't control that, just count me as a vote. That was only one thing, lol! :) --NewYearPath Fireworks! Poof... 19:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: How many chararts? Well, normally about four or five, although that odd phrase, '' 'quality not quantity' '' springs to mind. You need to be able to do tabbies, patched cats and solid colour cats, good shading etc, and be able to make good, constructive comments to other users' art. Sand 19:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Mothflight If your friend is using pixlr, she should see a gray tool bar running up near the top of the page. It will have a picture of the tool she's using, Brush:, Range:, and Exposure:. Where it says Range:, it should have a little white box with a drop-down arrow. It should say Mid-Tones. Click on the drop-down arrow and select highlights. Then the shading will show up on the white fur. Also, will you come to the IRC? I want to chat. --Bramble-sama 03:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Okay Sure, could you give me a list of your charcats's names so I can find them on the upload log?--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] And A Mousey New Year!!!!! 21:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Chararts Yes, they're beautiful! Thank you so much Ice!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Icy, she's lovely. :) --Bramble-sama 22:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Wow! That's awsome! Thanks Ice and Hawk!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 04:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Rainheart Omigosh she was SO hard to do, but here she is. HawkeyC'mon 2010! 22:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Silverstorm Here's the second charart. HawkeyC'mon 2010! 22:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yeah, thanks. Luckily I noticed before I put anything on that page Ѕд₦₫ 23:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) And here's the last one. HawkeyC'mon 2010! 23:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) OOHHH I LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEE IIIIITTTTTTT!!! =^^= thank you should i make a charrie in retern!!! oh she is so cute!--Echopaw 02:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) can you can jyou take a look at my pic??(leafpool)--*Ivy jingle jingle!!* 02:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR! happy new year icey thanks for the rainheart! i hope you had a very merry catmas! Echopaw 14:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Icy You and Ivypool wrote messages on my talk. I was kinda embarrassed about the charart deletions that I had, but that's okay. Also, I want to join project charart. The page obviously is full, and when I keep trying to say, can i join, it won't let me. Help! :(--QuailflightTheCat 16:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Jayfeather Thank you so much; he's awesome! I'll get right to work on Pandasong (Internet is fixed now)! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Awww thanks for the picture! Happy New Year and Merry Christmas to you too! I love my siggy from my birthday! You're so sweet. Well I kind of do. She was my BFF on WCW so we always talked and it was a big blow to me. She was talking with Peacesong and GarbageBag and she claims that they were putting her down and making her feel left out many times so she got fed up and said that no one wanted her here and quit. Well that's her story so I guess that's the one I'm believing but I bet there's many sides to the story. :D Jinglehead ♥ Merry Christmas all! 18:18, January 1 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Can you tell Hawkey thanks for me? That's really awesome! Is it ok if i put it up on my userpage instead of the ugly one i made? Btw I haven't been on for a bit; that's why i didn't respond. thx ~ --~Lonewolf~ 21:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Icepool I guess, if you want to. Icepool is a short-haired medicine cat she-cat. Her coat is a very, very, very pale gray, and she has white paws and unusual blind blue eyes. --♪ Ravenstar ♫ :P 00:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Pandasong Hey, Icestorm! Sorry to bug you again, but does Pandasong have a full black tail, or only a black-tipped tail? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: ???? To make eyes bigger, I put the pencil at size 2 square, and got the background for one of the eye diagrams, and treated each block like one pixel of the eye, and redrew everything block by block (so it would look pixel by pixel). For all of the eyes on the tutorials it took me a couple of hours, so I'm really glad that people are actually referencing to it every once in a while. :) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] 05:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah I meant GroceryBag but I like to call him GarabageBag. Haha whoops, forgot to tell you about that sorry. Sure I'd love for you to make me one! If you want you can do Spottedkit or Spottedpaw (Spottedhead as a kit or apprentice). Just let me know! Thanks! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 15:45, January 2 2010 (UTC) --KittyKat A meow meow meow 21:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial eyes What I did was paint the eyes like the blank's on paint, but used a larger brush to scale it, if that makes any sense. ;-) --[[User:Mumble785|'GOT REINDEER?']]Mumble! 18:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Just take the brown pencil at size one until it looks okay. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] 19:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It was either Redclaw or Sunset who told them about Skyclans! I forgive you about the seasonclan one --KittyKat A meow meow meow 21:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, All I need to is to know how to Ban cats! --KittyKat A meow meow meow 21:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC)' No, but im getting them to spam up Elementsclans! --KittyKat A meow meow meow 21:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Where did you go on Seasonclans? --KittyKat A meow meow meow 22:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh Icy! Im not angry! You cans till Rp! --KittyKat A meow meow meow 22:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Kitty Redclaw --KittyKat A meow meow meow 22:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Congratz Thanks for the tip. Tangle was my best so far! ^^--[[User:Night shine|'Nightshine']][[User talk:Night shine|'Happy New Year!']] 22:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Charart This is it :) anything you don't like on it tell me and I can fix it. Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Pandasong I am so sorry this took so long! But, never the less, here she is; I was a little confused about the patches around the eyes, so if I didn't get it right, just tell me to fix it and I'll get right on it! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC)